1. Technical Field
Example embodiments relate generally to a transceiver system, and more particularly to a transmitting circuit capable of generating a high-swing signal with low power consumption, and a transceiver system including the transmitting circuit.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
With the development of Complimentary Metal-Oxide-Semiconductor (CMOS) manufacturing processes, driving voltage of electronic circuits has decreased. In general, the driving voltage level of a typical CMOS circuit is equal to or less than 1 Volt (V). Some applications such as widely-used high-speed data transmitting/receiving interfaces require a swing width of a differential signal that is greater than 1 V. For example, Peripheral Component Interconnect PCI express (PCIe) technology requires a swing width of a differential signal that is greater than 1.2 V.
In general, to generate an output signal having a larger swing width than a difference between a driving voltage and a ground voltage, a conventional CMOS transceiver circuit uses a high driving voltage corresponding to the larger swing width. In this case, the high driving voltage, which is higher than the upper limit driving voltage, may cause break down of the CMOS transceiver circuit.